syracuse_basketballfandomcom-20200214-history
September 30
1954 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats Launch Drills At Manlius Court Although the baseball season is still in the spotlight and football is only shifting into full gear, the Syracuse Nationals basketball team today started practice sessions at Manlius School gymnasium. The Nats under the direction of Coach Al Cervi, are one of the last clubs in the circuit to start drills. Boston, Philadelphia, New York, Minneapolis and Milwaukee have been at work since Monday. Cervi has one of the largest squads in many seasons to inspect. “This may be my last look at a completely healthy squad,” the Nats coach remarked. He was remembering last spring when he piloted a battered squad into the playoffs. Tall men occupied principal in the first drill. Cervi was anxious to observe John Kerr, six foot, nine-inch rookie in action since the Illinois graduate has been touted one of the most promising rookies in the N.B.A. Another youngster who earned more than a passing look was Sidney Dawson, 233 pound six foot eight inch lad from Romulus, Mich. Dawson did not play college ball. Other new candidates out for the initial drill were Dick Farley, Ken McBride, Jack Davidson, Bob Mayes and Rudy Valenzi. Holdovers from last season under contract included Al Masino, Wally Osterkorn, Earl Lloyd, Bill Gabor, Jim Neal, George King, Paul Seymour and Bill Kenville. Red Rocha, a veteran of two years ago will join the squad next week while Dolph Schayes remains a holdout. 1956 Syracuse Post Standard- Opening Drill Tomorrow For Nat Veterans The Syracuse Nationals preseason drills swing into high gear at 11:00 a.m. tomorrow at the Manlius School gym when Coach Al Cervi breaks his rookie camp and the veterans return. Returning holdovers joining the rookies at their two-a-day scrimmage season, which Cervi has conducted since last Wednesday, will be Co-Captain Paul Seymour and Dolph Schayes, Red Rocha, Jim Tucker, Earl Lloyd, Billy Kenville, Ed Conlin, and John Kerr. The latter three, Kenville, Conlin and Kerr, have not as yet agreed to terms and should negotiations not be completed, they will be considered holdouts at the conclusion of Monday's drills. On hand for the sessions will be rookies Forest Able, Mal Duffy, Joe Holup, Bob Hopkins, John Horan, Dick Kenyon, Jim McLaughlin, Jim Ray, Marty Satalino, Don Savage, Myles Witchey and Les Roh. Veteran N.B.A. performer Max Zaslofsky, along with Herman Schayes, brother of Dolph, and John Stoehr, an Altoona, PA, high school tryout, have left camp. Cervi stated "every man on our training roster will have to battle for a spot on the squad. Our seasoned veterans will be tough contenders, for 1956-57 berths, but this is the most promising crop of rookies we have ever had and I expect some very interesting developments on the court before we leave for next weekends exhibitions with Rochester at Plattsburgh." The Nats will break camp at Manlius Thursday for the Plattsburgh trip. The Cervimen will then take over the Royals training site at Plattsburgh AFB when the Royals move on for their annual New England exhibition tour with the Boston Celtics. The Nats then remain in Plattsburgh until Oct. 17th when they again take on the Royals in an exhibition in Kingston. The other three exhibitions will be against the Philadelphia Warriors at Washington, D.C. Oct. 19, Richmond, VA, Oct. 20 and Monessan, PA on Oct. 21. The Nats' season ticket drive opens tomorrow. An expense paid trip to the first two games of the World Series will be awarded the fan who sells the most season tickets. Runners-up will be awarded other prizes. Category:1954-55 Category:1956-57 Category:Nationals Category:September 30 Category:Able Category:Cervi Category:Conlin Category:Farley Category:Gabor Category:Holup Category:Hopkins Category:Kenville Category:Kerr Category:King Category:Lloyd Category:Masino Category:Neal Category:Osterkorn Category:Ray Category:Rocha Category:Savage Category:Schayes Category:Seymour Category:Tucker